


Камасутра для камикадзе

by jetta_e_rus



Series: гем-лорд Рау [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представитель утонченной, долгоживущей, прекрасной расы в руках грубых и жестоких варваров. Короче, цетагандийский гем-капитан в плену у дендарийских партизан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камасутра для камикадзе

_Осенним листом -_  
 _Мертвым, увядшим, жалким -_  
 _Падает флаер..._

Скажете, не слишком изысканно? Соглашусь. Талантом стихосложения я обделен, даром что созвездие моей досточтимой прабабки не раз рождало аут-поэтесс, достойных Райского сада. Да и время для стихов было не самое подходящее. Мой подбитый флайер планировал вниз. Жить ему оставалось ничтожно мало, а мне самому - лишь минутами дольше. Все способы подчинить себе непокорную машину я безуспешно перепробовал, и оставалось лишь препоручить душу благоволению предков. Смерть назначила мне свидание внизу, незримой тенью маяча за спинами партизан-барраярцев. Я приготовился продать свою жизнь как можно дороже, хотя рассудок прозаично подсказывал: их командир предпочтет не ввязываться в перестрелку и расстреляет упавший флайер врага из укрытия. Да станет он мне погребальным костром!

Увы, зря я мечтал удостоиться красивой и быстрой смерти. Разбиться, рухнув с небесной высоты, было бы тоже изящно. Но антигравы мягко вели поврежденную машину к земле, перекладывая ее с ладоней одного воздушного потока на другой, и я самонадеянно решил, что дотяну до посадки. Встретить врагов в сознании и готовым к гибели в бою; взглянуть в глаза вечности и самому пригласить ее на последний танец - какой мужчина и воин в силах устоять перед этим искушением? Но госпожа удача, кокетливая, как все женщины, лишь делала вид, что благосклонна ко мне: метров за десять до поверхности антигравы отключились, и мертвая груда железа беспомощно рухнула вниз. За миг падения я не успел даже потянуться за игольником и последнее, что запомнил, - стремительно надвигающуюся приборную панель.

Вынырнув из досадного беспамятства, я предусмотрительно не спешил открывать глаз. Судя по ощущениям, я полусидел, опираясь лопатками на нечто холодное и угловатое. Я немедля попытался опереться на руку и сменить положение, однако не сумел. Ощущение опасности, пришедшее ко мне вместе с сознанием, не обмануло. Руки и ноги чувствительно онемели, но это было не причиной, а следствием моей беспомощности: я оказался связан. Гем-офицер не позволяет себе жалоб на превратность судьбы, однако от вздоха я удержаться не смог: увы, славная гибель не пожелала ко мне снизойти, и я, несомненно, в плену у барраярцев. Пришлось откинуться назад и не тратить сил на бессмысленную борьбу, тем более что вместо нормальных силовых оков у местных были в ходу жесткие и негигиеничные ремни подозрительного вида, возможно, изготовленные из трупов местных животных.

Закат уже догорал, как должна была бы догорать моя несчастная машина. Флаера не было видно - я подозревал, что меня успели изрядно отнести от места падения. Как ни был я заворожен ожиданием близкой гибели, но память сохранила, что снижался я над лесом. Сейчас же в одну сторону простирался поросший кустами каменистый склон, с другой же за обрывом открывалось небо, расчерченное фантастическим гримом облаков: шафранных, алых и пурпурных полос. Шафран и пурпур - цвета клана моей матери. Было символично, что они провожают меня на закате жизни. 

На фоне этого совершенного великолепия красок расхаживающие по краю уступа барраярцы в своих серовато-бурых плащах казались вопиюще неуместными. Но именно они были суровой реальностью, а прекрасный закат - лишь последним подарком судьбы отпрыску клана Рау. Один из барраярцев подошел поближе, заметив, что я шевельнулся. Из-под суконного плаща блеснули офицерские знаки различия на воротнике мундира. Он потянул меня за плечо, усаживая ровнее: - Пришел в себя, капитан? Слышишь меня?

Я не успел ответить. Тело оказалось не столь безупречно, как готовый к испытаниям дух: изображение перед глазами вдруг поплыло, а меня замутило настолько внезапно и резко, что единственным разумным поступком было покрепче стиснуть зубы. 

\- А его крепко приложило. Были бы мозги - точно случилось бы сотрясение, - прокомментировал кто-то из солдат. У барраярцев иногда встречаются до чрезвычайности странные обороты речи. Вот этот, например, неоспоримо свидетельствует о генетических экспериментах тех времен, когда они еще не впали в дикость, по выведению подвида пригодных к опасным работам микроцефалов. Сравнение гем-лорда с подобным созданием показалось бы мне унизительным, если бы я не знал: глумление над врагом является частью их привычных воинских обрядов.

Сотрясение, несомненно, присутствовало, как ни оспаривали это невежественные барраярцы. Единственным известным мне способом бороться с подступающей тошнотой было полуприкрыть глаза и часто, размеренно дышать. Конечно, барраярский командир мог принять это за испуг или нарочитое презрение, но вывернуть весь свой обед на его сапоги и мой собственный мундир было бы с моей стороны еще большим неуважением и к тому же вопиюще неэстетично.

Сквозь густые ресницы я внимательно разглядывал своего последнего противника, невольно гадая, какую же смерть он мне предназначает согласно их суровой варварской традиции. Как источник сведений я вряд ли могу быть ему полезен: к суперпентоталу у любого из Корпуса Разведки аллергия, пытки же я надеялся выдержать с честью, как того требует офицерское звание и титул гема. Я ведь очень упрямый человек. Как говорит в минуты доверительной беседы мой родич и покровитель, гем-полковник Рау: "Мальчик мой, будь у тебя ума столько же, сколько упорства, и будь ты честолюбив так же, как хорош собою, ты давно бы уже служил в самом Райском Саду". Что ж, это чистая правда: дядюшка знает меня слишком близко, чтобы не ошибаться в подобных суждениях. С одной стороны, сделай я карьеру позначительнее, меня бы не отправили в экспедиционный корпус на колониальную войну, и я не лежал бы сейчас на земле, связанный, в плену у аборигенов. Но с другой стороны, для молодости - ведь мне всего сорок два - естественны романтизм, жажда подвигов и стремление к риску. Увы, дожить до зрелых лет мне явно не суждено.

_Смерть не пугает._  
 _Но само ожиданье_  
 _Смерти страшнее..._

Я сглотнул, придавая голосу ту ясность, которая единственно приличествует сыну гем-клана в его последний час, и твердо отчеканил: - Я центурий-капитан Рау, офицер вооруженных сил Империи Цетаганда, мой армейский номер 2362-6784-223. Я служу моему Небесному Господину, и умру за него. Больше я ничего не скажу.

\- Что ты центурий-капитан, у тебя на лбу написано. - Барраярец почему-то развеселился. Странный народ - смеяться над вещами очевидными и естественными. - Так. Как там с вами надо по всей форме? Э-э... ага, вспомнил. Имя мое тебе знать не обязательно, так что... "Как равный тебе по роду и знатности, именем моего сюзерена и императора Барраяра Дорки объявляю тебя своим пленником и согласно кодексу войны жду от тебя повиновения в обмен на свое покровительство". Дурацкая формулировка! Все равно, станешь номера откалывать - убью.

Должно быть, сотрясение мозга притупило мою всегдашнюю сообразительность. Смертнику под страхом смерти же запретили вещь непостижимую: откалывать номера. Откалывать - значит с камня. Зачем на скале номер и к чему он может мне понадобиться в мой последний час? Я недоуменно вдумался в сказанное, силясь понять его смысл. 

Неправильно истолковав мое недоумение, барраярец решил объяснить: - Ты везучий, гем. Вовремя мне попался. Скальп свой сохранишь в целости - попробую тебя через пару дней обменять на одного хорошего человека... 

Сказать, что я оторопел, - значило не сказать ничего. Выходит, барраярец понимал, что именно он сейчас предложил, и действительно подразумевал плен по всем правилам, а не варварскую казнь. Какое же чувство мне сейчас подобает испытывать? Стыд от того, что он может не соблюсти церемоний и на мое имя все же падет позор плена? Облегчение, поскольку я остаюсь в живых, чтобы и дальше служить моему императору и роду? Гордость, что меня сочли достаточно ценным для получения выкупа за мою жизнь? Опасение, что враг передумает? Интерес к барраярцу, который, вопреки их обычной дикости, сведущ в тонкостях воинского этикета? Грешно признаться, но единственным моим ощущением было сейчас оторопелое любопытство: "что же будет дальше?"

***

В конце недолгого пути меня ожидал палаточный - явно временный - лагерь и неохотное гостеприимство командира барраярцев, вынужденного поселить меня в своей собственной палатке. Ритуал "почетного плена" - наша древняя традиция, обставленная множеством формальностей: побежденный добровольно отказывается от всех попыток бежать, взамен получая статус гостя и деля с победителем все: кров, еду, слуг, наложников. Здесь и сейчас все изобилие ограничивалось непромокаемым пологом и армейским спальным мешком. Но даже объявись на этой поляне роскошества, достойные самого Небесного Сада, нынче они были не для меня. Принужденный выпить глоток настоящего барраярского алкоголя, я провалился в сон, и снились мне кошмары, достойные его ужасных галлюциногенных свойств. Как там поэтично говорят местные, "снежный жар"? Или все-таки "белая горячка"? Странная идея - лечить сотрясение мозга токсином. Определенно, здешним лекарям я бы не доверил и самую захудалую кошку из тех, что играют в покоях моей благородной матушки.

Вот почему мы с барраярцем должным образом познакомились лишь на следующий день.

Вопреки моим представлениям о буднях местных герильяс, в лагере не поднялись с утра деятельные шум и суматоха. Был ли тому причиной липкий холодный дождь - проклятье этой дикой планеты, - или ожидание, пока не выяснятся обстоятельства насчет "одного хорошего человека", но день барраярцы отдали поистине праздной по военным меркам лени и спали допоздна. Я же, мучимый головной болью от вчерашней контузии (равно как и от вчерашнего знакомства с этиловым спиртом), проснулся рано, но мог себя развлечь единственно взглядами по сторонам и размышлениями о моей грядущей участи. Говорю это лишь затем, чтобы избежать упреков, будто я бесстыдно глазел на барраярца. Нет, разумеется я не допустил бы подобной невежливости, будь у меня выбор, однако... Пятнистая маскировочная ткань полога, тонкая до невесомости, задерживала влагу, но прекрасно пропускала свет, и в палатке царил интригующий, зеленоватый подводный полумрак. Черты спящего лица, лишившегося обычной настороженности, были сглажены тенями и казались до неприличия юными.

_Не распустился_  
 _Дикой розы бутон, но_  
 _Шипы отросли._

Да, как ни был молод я, рядом со мною его можно было счесть ребенком. Было похоже - мне пришлось сделать усилие и вспомнить, что местные жители с их диким генотипом слишком рано стареют, - что моему оппоненту едва пошел третий десяток. Создание, по нашим меркам столь юное, должно оставаться на попечении семьи или, в крайнем случае, служить под бдительным присмотром старшего родственника, а не самостоятельно командовать войсками. Здесь же в эти лета молодежь не только занимает важные посты, но даже женится и обзаводится детьми. Насколько это бессмысленно! Как по едва появившейся завязи невозможно понять, каким станет цветок, так по едва вступающему во взрослую жизнь юнцу - догадаться, какие из присущих ему качеств стоит закрепить в потомстве и кого подобрать в пару.

Мне кажется, что подсознательно барраярцы стесняются своей молодости - у них повсеместно распространен обычай оставлять на лице обильную растительность, скрывая тем самым и возраст, и наследственные черты. Лишь их высшие классы стремятся приблизиться к цивилизованным стандартам, удаляя волосы с лица и оставляя лишь полосу на верхней губе, но вот методы, которыми они это делают... Вместо того, чтобы на разумный срок заморозить на нужных участках корни волос, они прибегают к их соскабливанию, и делаю это обязательным для всех достигших зрелости знатных мужчин. Я некогда читал про первобытных дикарей, у которых любое посвящение во взрослые было сопряжено с ритуальными мучениями, но даже эти невинные дети дикой природы подвергали юношей пытке лишь единожды, а не обязывали их терпеть ее ежеутренне. Страшно представить, что барраярцы поступают так со всеми волосами на теле, включая наиболее интимные для всякого мужчины места... Впрочем, я отвлекся. 

Лишь когда тяжелый, набухший влагою купол небес равномерно посветлел, намекая на поднявшееся в зенит солнце, вестовой рискнул разбудить своего командира. Почтительность вошедшего была вполне удовлетворительной, хотя я заподозрил, что в глубине его поклона виноват скорее низкий купол палатки, нежели благоговение простолюдина. Зато, услышав обращение "милорд", я удостоверился, что мой пленитель - фор. Сам он так и не назвал мне своего имени - из суеверий, соображений конспирации или по забывчивости, я не знал. Мое имя он слышал, но не считал нужным им пользоваться, обращаясь ко мне. По молчаливому уговору и во избежание путаницы я стал называть его "капитан", так что при равенстве наших званий на мою долю осталось "гем". 

Он старался держаться сурово, но я был готов поклясться, что его снедает не меньшее любопытство, чем меня самого. Ведь нам обоим офицеров противника до того приходилось разглядывать только через прорезь прицела. 

Как человек, явно старший годами, и к тому же гость, я решил, что обязанность поддержать вежливый разговор лежит на мне. Но какую безобидную тему избрать для беседы? Реплика пришла ко мне сама, пока капитан совершал ритуал депиляции. Он пользовался стальным ножом - вычурно украшенным, немаленьким и острым даже с виду. Любой здравомыслящий человек выразит ужас, представив эту вещь в непосредственной близости от горла. Или от паха. О чем я и сказал. Кто мог подумать, что в теме прически, пусть даже интимной, для здешних жителей кроется что-то сакральное? 

\- О своем скальпе заботься, а не о чужих волосах, - буркнул барраярец, не прерывая своего занятия. Ого! Мне показалось в полутьме палатки или бравый капитан действительно покраснел?

Кстати, варварский интерес барраярцев к скальпам всегда казался мне нелепым: очевидно, что при их уровне технологии генсканирование ороговевших тканей - задача малоосуществимая. Я вежливо заметил, что для человека культурного барраярский обычай скальпировать врага - просто дикость: не учитывая собственные возможности, они зря переводят генетический материал. Тем же целям гораздо эффективнее служила бы обширная биопсия или, учитывая полевые условия, большие пальцы рук с их превосходно различимыми отпечатками. 

Тривиальный научный довод, ничего особенного. Стоило ли капитану застывать с раскрытымм ртом? Загадочный народ - барраярцы.

***

Весь день я по негласному уговору почти не покидал палатки - лишь ради телесных надобностей, которые не стоит ни упоминать, ни пренебрегать ими. Предназначенные для этого, как выразился мой барраярец, "кустики" представляли собой проем в запутанном переплетении растительных усиков и щупалец цвета засохшей крови. По жирно блестящим бочкообразным стволам стекали капли дождя. Не испытав особого изумления, я отметил, что почтительный простолюдин-вестовой не сводит с меня глаз, точно ожидая, что я брошусь бежать через эти ужасные кусты с проворностью единорога, ускользающего от падшей девы. Стоит ли ждать осведомленности в чужих обычаях от человека низкого звания - или скорее, утраты бдительности от дикого горца, на глазах которого свободно разгуливает ужасный, таинственный цетагандиец? 

Увы, я обманул его ожидания, не задержавшись под открытым небом ни на секунды дольше, чем того требовала необходимость. Пусть я - человек образованный и стихам не чуждый, но сейчас я был не в том настроении, чтобы искать в дикой природе неизъяснимое поэтическое очарование. Я поскорее нырнул в тепло палатки, мимоходом наконец сообразив, отчего с изнанки ее зеленый полог покрывают контрастные красно-бурые разводы. Остроумно примитивное решение для планеты, где зеленая терранская растительность ведет борьбу за жизнь с аборигенной красной. Столь же примитивное и действенное, как висевшая под потолком замена инфракрасной лампы - прозрачная колба с решетчатой крышкой, где горит и плавится столбик жира.

Как может народ, вынужденный вести столь варварское существование, противиться искусу истинной цивилизации?

И легче ли это, чем человеку цивилизованному противиться искушению обаяния одного конкретного варвара?

Не стану лукавить: мое отношение к барраярцу сделалось весьма двусмысленным. В одну минуту я видел в нем равного себе во всем - по положению, воинскому званию, - и даже превосходящего по статусу, поскольку в эту секунду я был его пленником и поклялся ему в подчинении. И тут же я напоминал себе, что он не относится к моей расе и что это лицо, едва отмеченное печатью взросления, принадлежит юнцу, которого я вдвое превосхожу годами. В следующее мгновение я вспоминал, что это мой враг, лишь по чистой случайности не подвергший меня той же варварской казни, которая пришлась на долю многих моих товарищей, и что уступить ему хоть в чем-то не позволяет мое достоинство. А потом вдруг приходила мысль, что не во всякой борьбе победу одерживает тот, кто оказывается сверху. Опытом состязания умов (равно и тех поединков, что происходят за дверьми спален) я, несомненно, его превосходил, и эта мысль оказалась неожиданно волнующей. Да, жизнь брала свое, и возвращенный в нормальное состояние дозой синергина, я с удовлетворением отметил у себя здоровые плотские желания. Увы, мое удовлетворение было не столь полным, как хотелось...

Я по натуре человек деятельный. Праздность без цели поистине сводит меня с ума, заставляя занимать рассудок игрой воображения - чем дальше, тем причудливее. Заниматься моей прямой обязанностью - разведкой - здесь было бы бессмысленно. Вряд ли в бедном партизанском лагере могло найтись что-то ценное - помимо сведений о его местонахождении, которое могло измениться в любую секунду, стоит барраярцам сорваться с места и скрыться в чаще подобно вспугнутым лесным зверям. Бездействие тела, буквально запертого данным мною словом на нескольких квадратных метрах палатки, и неопределенное ожидание, не подстегнутое близкой опасностью, - ведь мне была обещана жизнь - оказали на меня странный эффект. Мои мысли начали блуждать в области полной абстракции. 

Какое-то время я играл с мыслью взять у капитана генетическую пробу и тем самым по возвращении раскрыть его инкогнито - но что это дало бы мне, кроме удовлетворенного любопытства? Потом я запоздало сообразил, что здешний генный пул настолько запутан и неизучен, что я запросто могу всего лишь подменить одну загадку другой. А как я себе представляю взятие материала в полевых условиях? Нам же не по чину тончайшие инструменты Райского сада, восстанавливающие ген-карту по микроскопическим частицам кожи при любом касании. Гм...

Да, есть один способ уговорить мужчину поделиться своим генным материалом. Столь же символичный, сколь и эффективный, весьма приятный в своей символичности и способный при том удовлетворить не одно только любопытство. А всего элегантнее внешняя невинность происходящего: держу пари, мой капитан счел бы это лишь легкомысленной забавой, не распознав генетической кражи и не получив повода оскорбиться моей бестактностью.

Поистине мои измышления вертелись вокруг одной темы, изысканную интимность которой способен здесь оценить я один. Вряд ли барраярец, очаровательный не менее, чем невежественный, догадывался, как подходят сейчас к нему строки классической поэмы:

_Разум и тело_  
 _Спор о сути познанья_  
 _Вечно ведут:_  
  
 _Что сокровенней -_  
 _Знать незнакомца имя_  
 _Или познать его?_

Итак, решено. У меня появилась цель, и скучная праздность перестала терзать мой разум. К тому же, цель весьма изысканная: ведь ее достижение даст удовлетворение одновременно телу, любопытству и самолюбию. Последнее призван потешить обман - правда, невинный, точно чинная прогулка по лабиринту сада рука об руку со старшим родственником. Зато последствия таких прогулок бывают обычно поучительны и даруют почтительному юнцу бесценный опыт, который был бы вовсе нелишним для моего варвара-капитана...

Точно угадав мои намерения, тот явился вскоре. Капитан нырнул под полог палатки, мокрый, деловитый и взъерошенный, точно утка в императорских прудах. Сев на пороге тамбура, он принялся стягивать испачканные землей сапоги, сопровождая этот процесс рядом неизвестных мне местных идиом. Наконец избавившись от сапог и мокрой суконной накидки, он вздохнул, покосился на меня и, не говоря ни слова, забрался в спальный отсек и застегнул за собою прозрачный клапан. Мы остались наедине.

\- Я думал, ты попытаешься бежать, - неожиданно сказал он. - Я бы пытался. Не стал бы сидеть, как болван. Впрочем, кто тебя знает, гем? Может, ты ночи ждешь. Только не надейся, на ночь я тебя свяжу. Слово словом, а спать с тобой рядом не слишком уютно. 

Свяжет? Гм-гм, это может иметь свои положительные стороны, но все же я предпочел бы больше свободы - пока капитан не склонен к решительным действиям. Что ему мешает - благородная тактичность, юношеская робость, искренняя враждебность, незнание обычаев или просто ограниченность ума, не позволяющая увидеть человека, сидящего от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки?

\- Неуютно? Я занял чье-то место? - мягко поинтересовался я, жестом обводя расстеленное одеяло.

\- Шутник, - усмехнулся капитан. - Нет, как видишь, нам тут не до баб. 

Во имя всех благих предков, да кому пришло бы в голову привести женщину в армейский лагерь? Даже если эта женщина - местная дикарка. Военная удача - ревнивая леди, она отворачивается от мужчин, имеющих дерзость изменять ей в ее же владениях. Говорят, у каких-то древних терранцев существовало суеверие насчет женщины на корабельной палубе - что ж, и у примитивных народов бывают моменты гениального прозрения.

\- Разве ты делишь свою подушку только с женщинами? - удивился я. - Твой друг может быть спокоен: я почтительнейше не посягаю на его права и заранее признаю тебя свободным от каких-либо обязательств, налагаемых близостью.

Ах, бедный мой капитан! Теперь я убедился, что он действительно не слишком догадлив. Я мог воочию наблюдать смену настроений на его лице, когда вдогонку недоумению явилось понимание - почему-то смешанное с гневом. Он покраснел, безуспешно попытался скрыть это, сжал губы, несколько секунд искал ответ и, наконец, буркнув себе под нос нечто неразборчивое, просто отвернулся.

_Алый, точно закат,_  
 _Вспыхнул стыда румянец..._  
 _Солнце, не уходи!_

Я обеспокоился. Барраярцы такие непредсказуемые! Не затронул ли я своим предложением его воинский кодекс чести? Не подозревает ли он меня в коварном намерении изменить свой статус противника и с полным правом нарушить затем свое обязательство насчет побега? 

Я заторопился продолжить:

\- Капитан, я тебе обещаю: мы были и останемся врагами. Если послезавтра ты попадешь ко мне в руки, я постараюсь выжать из тебя все сведения до последней капли, а что останется от допроса в Разведке - передам расстрельной команде. 

\- О-о, утешил... - саркастично, но как-то растерянно протянул барраярец. Впрочем, возвращение к более привычной военной теме произвело на него благоприятное воздействие: он невольно перестал стесняться, что хоть и смотрится обворожительно, зато так мешает в прояснении взаимных намерений! 

\- Конечно. А если у тебя завтра отпадет необходимость в обмене пленными, ты убьешь меня и оскальпируешь. С сознанием хорошо выполненного долга. Кстати, в какой именно последовательности у вас это принято делать?

\- Надеешься, пощажу за красивые глаза? - усмехнулся капитан.

\- Считаешь, они у меня красивые? - искренне обрадовался я. Положительно, он не совсем безнадежен, раз сумел заметить наследственное изящество черт клана Рау. Немного терпения и такта по отношению к непостижимой барраярской душе, и моя заветная цель сделается куда ближе! - Тогда что тебя останавливает? Клянусь генной книгой своего клана, в этой постели ты можешь меня не опасаться. - Я дружелюбно улыбнулся. - Я не кусаюсь.

Каюсь, тут я бессовестно воспользовался природным преимуществом гем-лорда. На моей стороне были отточенная многими поколениями идеальная быстрота рефлексов и... неожиданность. Я перехватил его кисть и, подавшись вперед, на секунду приложил к своей щеке. Барраярец попытался дернуться точно в тот момент, когда я разжал пальцы. Оттого раздосадованному капитану осталось только возмущенное шипение: " Не с-смей..." - к его чести, быстро оборвавшееся.

Благие небеса, да чем ему возмущаться? Хватка моя была сильной, но почтительной, а щека - мягкой, не обветренной на дожде и холоде и не знавшей ни безобразной щетины, ни тем паче варварского прикосновения убирающего ее ножа. По другому и быть не может. Даже мой отец, - а он уже в почтенных годах, я далеко не старший из его детей, - не припоминает времени, когда в моде среди людей благородных было оставлять на лице полоску волос. Капитан просто не мог не заметить гладкость и безупречность кожи, а при должной наблюдательности - и крепость мускулов.

Теперь главное - осторожность. Так подманивают пугливого дикого зверя, который сам еще не решил: кусаться, принять угощение или поскорее удрать. Опасный, красивый, нервный - как лазоревые дракончики в садах моей старшей сестры. Конечно, барраярец не мог вспорхнуть и улететь, и даже дергаться в тесноте палатки ему было неловко. Он едва отстранился, упрямо сжав губы и явно ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Я же выбрал самое простое и действенное: просто лег, положив голову ему на бедро и прижавшись щекою. Классический канон соблазнения учит, что этот залп накрывает сразу несколько целей: сидящему нелогично ждать угрозы, когда на него смотрят снизу вверх; мужчине трудно не задуматься о том, как близко находятся чужие губы; жестокосердому придется тебя коснуться, чтобы встать и высвободиться. 

\- Офицер, а ведешь себя, как шлюха, - удивленно проговорил капитан, наклоняясь ко мне.

Мне снова потребовалась секунда, чтобы перевести услышанное с языка одной культуры на другой. Шлюха? Ах да, здешний жаргонизм для тех, кто предлагает плотское удовольствие за деньги. Он что, специально подвергает сомнению мою честность? Я мужественно подавил раздражение: нужно быть терпеливым и развеять его заблуждения. Ведь мальчик - совсем дикарь!

\- Ты думаешь, я хочу что-то получить за нашу близость? Нет, ты мне платить не должен. Я - твой гость, и сейчас хотел бы ублажить тебя ради нашего взаимного наслаждения и моих к тебе добрых чувств.

\- Ублажи-ить? - медленно, чуть ли не по слогам протянул барраярец. Положительно, он мил, но как медленно он понимает простые, понятные даже подростку вещи. Он протянул ко мне руки - ну, пусть без излишней нежности, но надо было же сделать скидку на армейский быт и простое, не знакомое с должными церемониями воспитание...

О том, что случилось дальше, мне до сих пор стыдно писать. Нет, себя самого я ни в чем не могу себя упрекнуть - разве что в излишней вере в людей. Да, барраярец, да, необразованный мальчик, но ведь он подавал уже надежды на то, что знаком с нужными церемониями и понимает их смысл, если не сокровенную суть! Я воспринял его, как равного, а он... он повел себя как не знающее приличий, ведомое лишь примитивными инстинктами животное.

Да. Вынужден признаться. Он меня ударил. 

Сгреб за воротник, вздернул вверх и нанес удар в челюсть.

Он не мог не понимать, что поднимая руку на почетного гостя, нарушает все те условности обязательств, что хранят между нами хрупкое перемирие. Он не мог находиться в заблуждении, что превосходно тренированный офицер разведки в чине центурий-капитана - это безобидный ручной хомячок. Он знал, что этим ударом разрушит все, что наносит мне ужасное оскорбление, что рискует затем собственной жизнью - и все же постыдно подался рефлексу, тем более нелепому, что для такого поведения не было разумных оснований.

Первейшим моим порывом было, более не сдерживаясь, ударить в ответ - и с моим опытом единоборств я не сомневался, что этот удар не ограничился бы разбитой губой, а серьезно покалечил или убил бы молодого наглеца. Но цивилизованному человеку не подобает, точно дикарю, поддаваться первому стремлению, не обдумав ситуации. Я придушил свой гнев и, медленно стирая кровь, - удар оказался болезненным, вдобавок его последствия совсем не украсят мое лицо, - попытался понять, что же произошло. Возможно, я искал причину, которая оправдала бы поведение симпатичного мальчишки и позволила бы мне не убивать его? Не в том же дело, что я боялся смертельного возмездия со стороны барраярцев, которое неизбежно последовало бы за убийством их командира!...

Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, что удвоило мое расстройство. Поддаваться панике я не способен просто генетически, но в известном мне арсенале достойных выходов из затруднительных ситуаций приемлемые меры отсутствовали. Будучи близок к отчаянию, я во внезапном приступе озарения выдохнул:

\- Я не терплю грубости в любовных играх! Или ты умеешь только насиловать?

В ответ на этот полусерьезный упрек лицо моего капитана наконец приняло выражение, которое мне показалось приемлемым. Он слегка покраснел и отвел глаза, его злость сменилась раскаянием. Неужели я угадал? Знатоки здешнего фольклора говорили - хоть я и отказывался в это поверить, - что у барраярцев не считается зазорным поднимать руку даже на женщину. Насколько же агрессивными действиями должно предваряться у них соитие с мужчиной?

Быть может, барраярские любовные обычаи и уникальны, но мне не хотелось ради их соблюдения и дальше рисковать красотой собственного лица. Пожалуй, пришло время не опасаться, что спугнешь дикого зверя, а думать, как бы обезопасить себя от его клыков. Если силовой стиль интимного знакомства барраярцу ближе, может, он почувствует себя раскованней? Навалившись, я прижал его спиной к расстеленному спальному мешку (стараясь при том не доставить реальных неудобств и помня, что всего лишь внешне принимаю правила игры), и проговорил, глядя ему прямо в глаза и подбирая самые простые слова:

\- Я могу забыть, что ты поднял руку на гостя... да не дергайся, фанатик!... но тебе придется, как человеку воспитанному, искупить свой проступок.

Мы лежали сейчас, замерев, как два бойца в ритуальных позах перед схваткой. Оба прекрасно понимали, что мы балансируем на протянутом над пропастью тонком волоске. Первый же удар превратит пробу сил в драку насмерть, в дикую и короткую битву врагов, смертельно опасных в боевой ярости, и скоротечным финалом окажется либо нож у меня в печени, либо переломанная моими руками шея. Благословение небесам, барраярец здраво просчитал, что я пока не питаю к нему враждебных намерений. Он покраснел и тяжело дышал, но прекратил так отчаянно вырываться - хотя вполне был способен на самый некуртуазный, но действенный удар коленом в пах. 

\- Что? - полушепотом выдохнул он. Слава Дарвину, капитан не только прислушивается к моим разумным словам, но и желает исправить содеянное и спрашивает, как!

Искушение хоть немного помучить в отместку склонного к рукоприкладству молодого грубияна было непреодолимо. Но я был готов ограничить мучения небольшой назидательной лекцией с некоторыми иллюстрирующими ее примерами, благо опыта в том, как именно продемонстрировать мужчине свое физическое расположение, мне было не занимать. 

\- Дикие гены! - Я начал с непристойного ругательства, давая барраярцу понять всю степень моего гнева и досады. - Ну как тебе пришло в голову драться? Ты, достойный всяческого сожаления юный варвар! - Тут я глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая кровь, и заговорил уже тише: - Должно быть, тебе не везло с любовниками, раз для удовлетворения ты прибегаешь к таким грубым и сильным стимулам. Нужно, чтобы тебе хоть кто-то показал, как действительно можно доставить удовольствие мужчине, и я - не худший выбор. Поверь мне, даже здешние женщины, и те восполняют невежество в любви одним энтузиазмом. Я легко докажу тебе, что искусней любой из них.

\- Что же мне тебя, трахнуть? - растерянно вопросил капитан, утративший последние остатки сопротивления и лежащий подо мною совсем смирно.

Я осуждающе покачал головой. Нет уж, с подобными склонностями надо бороться. - Трахнуть - значит ударить, так? Нет, мой мальчик, давай попробуем обойтись без любимого тобою насилия. Отчего не попробовать привить тебе более изысканные вкусы?

Барраярец не ответил "нет". Что ж, он обучаем. Прелестно.

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал такое выражение: "по обоюдному согласию"? Сделаем его девизом на сегодняшний вечер. - Как же это правильно говорится у барраярцев? Раз капитан хоть немного сведущ в наших клятвах, было бы стыдно выставить себя в ответ полнейшим невеждой. А, вспомнил! - Повторяй вместе со мною: "Даю тебе в залог свое слово, что этой ночью не стану причинять тебе намеренного вреда и остановлюсь по первому твоему возражению".

Вопреки всем моим опасениям, он пробормотал требуемое. Что же, пожалуй, можно было без опаски отпустить моего дражайшего капитана. Тем более, что лежа на нем и прижимаясь весьма плотно, я убедился: мои заверения находят отклик не только в его разуме. 

Я разжал хватку и, скатившись, лег рядом: вся моя поза демонстрировала полную уязвимость и дружелюбие - голова чуть запрокинута, горло открыто. Спокойное бесстрашие и полная беспечность. Я заставил себя предельно расслабиться; по логике барраярец вряд ли тайно желает моей смерти или увечья - сила на его стороне, я у него в плену, и возможностей расправиться со мной у него уже было достаточно. А свободно раскинутые руки оставляли капитану лишь две альтернативы: или ютиться, сжавшись, у стенки палатки, точно бедный гость, или лечь в мои объятия. 

Теперь я не намерен был отступаться: к научному любопытству и зову плоти прибавилось изрядно уязвленное молодым нахалом самолюбие. Хотя раскрасневшийся капитан упрямо не желал признавать собственного возбуждения, я бы поставил свой родовой медальон против горсти песка: он бы сейчас не уснул, даже выставив меня из палатки - а сделать это ему мешало данное им же слово. Сжалившись, я потянул его за рукав:

\- Иди сюда. Ложись. Расслабься. Просто поговорим - толика просвещения в некоторых областях тебе не помешает... и между прочим, ты мне лицо разбил. Изволь исправить последствия. 

Я усмехнулся, мягко и прощающе. И барраярец послушно потянулся к... о, матерь клана, за что мне снова это испытание! К набедренной флаге с этиловым спиртом, печально памятной мне еще по вчерашнему вечеру. Средство, которым, очевидно, здесь лечат все - от психических заболеваний до ампутированных конечностей. Но я мужественно стиснул зубы и стерпел обжигающее прикосновение ужасной жидкости, видя, как неловко барраярец пытается быть деликатным, стирая кровь с моей рассеченной губы.

Момент был самым подходящим. Дальнейшее оказалось "делом техники", как говорят здесь, - хотя я решительно предпочитаю называть это искусством. Перехватить запястье, прижать в определенной точке, поймать губами руку (к счастью, несколько простерилизованную этанолом), дохнуть, едва не касаясь, слегка прикусить ребро ладони - и с удовлетворением отметить, как из груди ошеломленного собственной реакцией юноши вырывается еле слышный чувственный всхлип. В споре диких предрассудков и просвещенного знания о человеческом теле победа, разумеется, осталась за последним.

Вот так. А теперь можно было ухватить уже за обе руки и потянуть его на себя. Роли поменялись. Капитан оказался лежащим сверху, искренне недоумевая, как он попал в это пикантное положение. А я разливался сладкоголосым фениксом (или, как сказали бы все те же барраярцы, украшал уши своего собеседника рисовыми лентами с диковинным названием "лапша"):

\- Ты чересчур осторожен. - _"Проще говоря, трусишь."_ \- Можешь делать со мной, что пожелаешь. - _"А что именно ты пожелаешь, буду решать я"._ \- Я у тебя в плену. В твоих руках. - _"За которые я сейчас держу отменно крепко"._ \- Неужели тебе просто не любопытно, на что я в этих руках способен?

\- Все, что пожелаю?

\- Все, - ласково подтвердил я, - но не нарушая только что данного тобою слова.

\- И если я тебя сейчас трах... гм, отымею?

\- Если под этими вульгаризмами ты имеешь в виду соитие, то именно на это я и намекаю тебе последние полчаса, мой недогадливый приятель.

\- Ну а тебе-то это какого черта? - почти жалобно вопросил он.

Памятуя о своей тайной цели, я имел заранее заготовленный ответ, на тот случай, если этот вопрос все же всплывет. 

\- Ты же сам предложил мне почетный плен, - сурово напомнил я. - Намерения у тебя были самые благие, и интерес к цетагандийской культуре - это похвально, но ты разве не знаешь, что это обязывает тебя обращаться со мною, как с самым уважаемым гостем? - Во время этой тирады я приглядывался к барраярцу: да, это объяснение он проглотит легко, как ребенок - сладкую имбирную карамель. - Превращать ритуал чести в профанацию - да за кого ты меня принимаешь? - Риторический вопрос не требовал вразумительного ответа; ну откуда мне знать, за кого он меня принимает - может, за свою двоюродную бабушку, леди, славную своими странностями? - А почетному гостю неприлично спать одному. Причем когда я говорю "спать", я не имею в виду просто перетягивать друг на друга это твое скудное одеяло. 

Но капитан и тут сумел меня изумить вплоть до утраты генетически присущей мне выдержки.

\- А почему я? - недоуменно переспросил он.

\- Да потому что ты мне нравишься, идиот! - забыв о всякой вежливости, рявкнул я на него, точно на нерадивого подчиненного. И не дожидаясь, пока с этих губ сорвется еще что-нибудь столь же примечательное, заставил его замолчать самым напрашивающимся способом. Грамотно проведенные "объятия спящего дракона", иначе говоря - захват за шею из положения лежа, и наши губы сомкнулись.

Я погрешил бы против истины, заявив, что последующие пару минут якобы обдумывал, что мне сказать дальше. О нет, своему восхитительному занятию я предавался со всей отдачей, лишь краем сознания заметив, что мой захват сделался не столь жестким, а капитан, напротив, вцепился в мои плечи с энтузиазмом безвременно утопающего. Это и понятно. Я наслаждался именно тем удовольствием, на которое давно рассчитывал, заранее прикинув опыт в столь простых забавах человека знатного, привлекательного и молодого. А вот капитан, похоже, сперва не воспринял всерьез мое великодушное обещание подарить ему наслаждение и теперь срочно занимался переоценкой собственных представлений на мой счет. Вряд ли, разумеется, в этой переоценке участвовало что-то сложнее мозжечка, но это и к лучшему: зато тело приняло ситуацию без участия рассудка. 

Потянувшись, я легонько подцепил пальцем крючок на жестком суконном воротнике барраярского мундира. Открывшаяся взгляду гладкая шея, вопреки всяческим опасениям, не представляла собою сплошь натертую этим варварским сооружением мозоль. Ласково скользнув по ней ладонью, я забрался дальше под китель и продолжил тактильное исследование хорошо развитой спинной мускулатуры: атлетичные мужчины - моя слабость. И вот напряженные мышцы плеч под моими пальцами чуть расслабились, поддались под умелым нажатием на чувствительную точку позвоночника, и мои усилия оказались вознаграждены, когда мой новоявленный любовник, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчет, едва слышно простонал, не размыкая поцелуя. 

Молодой человек оказался чувственен и отзывчив, как, собственно, и полагается в его годы. И спрашивается, зачем было надо задавать мне глупые вопросы, драться, сопротивляться? Нет, местные ритуалы ухаживания для меня всегда останутся непостижимой тайной. 

В них я блуждал на ощупь с куда меньшей уверенностью, чем мои руки - под вражеским мундиром.

За продолжавшимся поцелуем капитан толком не успел заметить, когда его китель пришел в полный беспорядок и грубые металлические пуговицы покорно сдались моим пальцам, точно передовые укрепления - наступающему врагу. Я едва касался, поглаживал, пробовал - и ловил каждый незаметный отклик... Как виртуоз настраивает незнакомый инструмент, прислушивается к звучанию и пощипывает струны прежде, чем какофония звуков вдруг разольется мелодией, так и я намеревался сперва настроить своего партнера на нужный лад, нащупать его сокровенные слабости и лишь потом исторгнуть из него стон истинного наслаждения. Наконец я оторвался от его губ и дал ему вдохнуть.

\- Ты целуешься, как женщина, - внезапно севшим голосом выговорил он. - Как самая похотливая девчонка, которую мне когда-либо удавалось завалить. 

\- Гораздо лучше, - поправил я мягко. Не скажу, что сравнение слишком мне польстило, но я понимал, что в устах барраярца это признание ценно. Должно быть, он и вправду не знал ничего лучше, чем здешние женщины - особы, насколько я понял, озабоченные ужасами естественной репродукции и связанными с ними нелепыми обычаями, всячески препятствующими чувственному наслаждению.

\- И можешь дать? Ну, как женщина? - Эту фразу он произнес со странным выражением, и в его голосе мне послышались одновременно усмешка, смущение и непонятный вызов. Познавательный разговор оживляло то, что мы так и не изменили позы, оставаясь: я - лежа навзничь на мягком, к счастью, спальном мешке, а укрощенный барраярец - распростершись на мне, причем уже вполне добровольно.

Интересно, разве я похож на человека, не желающего потакать мелким прихотям любовника? Предпочесть изо всех вариантов любовного сношения именно стиль "ветвь ивы гнется под ветром" - банально. Есть вещи поэффектнее, на которые я способен в постели, но для неискушенного в тонкостях варвара моих способностей хватит и тут. Однако говорить это бессмысленно. Во-первых, я уже подметил за ним склонность не верить утверждениям, пока те не подкрепятся опытом. Во-вторых, столь изысканную и сложную вещь вряд ли удастся объяснить на словах, или, как говорят тут, "на пальцах" - хотя пальцев для краткого курса по основам предмета было бы вполне достаточно. Но, клянусь родовым гримом, теперь я отнюдь не намеревался щадить своего очаровательного противника и ограничиваться изложением основ... 

\- Даже если я скажу "да", зачем верить врагу на слово? - ответил я в тон. - Проверь.

Безграничные терпение и выдержка, которые я проявлял весь вечер, уговаривая молодого варвара на соблазнительные для него же самого действия, кажется, принесли свои плоды. Он впился в меня взглядом, словно желая прочитать мысли (разумеется, телепатия - всего лишь сказки, однако я порадовался, что честно сосредоточен сейчас лишь на предвкушении удовольствия), упрямо мотнул головой и подытожил: - А вот сейчас и проверю!

Последовав, наконец, похвальному здравомыслию, барраярец тут же деловито принялся за мою одежду, точно опасаясь, что пауза способна подточить его решимость. Герметичная застежка полевой формы на какое-то время поставила его в тупик - нет сомнений, ему раньше если и приходилось что-то проделывать с гем-офицерами, то никак не раздевать их. Терзая безвинную застежку, он бурчал под нос вполголоса, но мой совершенный слух без труда различал слова:

\- Так и скажу: имел я этого гем-лорда... если только распакую...

Застежка щелкнула, распавшись, под моим снисходительным прикосновением, и барраярец сумел воочию убедиться, что летный комбинезон "змеиная кожа", с которого снято статическое напряжение, теряет объем и жесткость, снимаясь одним движением руки вместе с тонким внутренним техно-трико.

А затем я предоставил недоверчивому барраярцу исчерпывающее эмпирическое доказательство справедливости моих слов, а также генетического превосходства расы гемов над дикими линиями скрещивания и высокой эстетики - над инстинктом размножения. Впрочем, конкретно эта дикая линия продемонстрировала некоторые полезные для закрепления в геноме качества: например, поразительную выносливость и энергию без применения каких-либо традиционных стимуляторов. 

Я уже говорил, что из меня плохой поэт? Мои трехстишия делаются лишь жалким отражением переполнявших меня чувств. Но даже в отражении на взволнованной ветром поверхности пруда можно узнать луну и восхититься ею, верно?...

 _Кисть новичка_  
 _Направит наставник, уча_  
 _Чертить иероглиф._  
***  
 _Сакура гнется_  
 _Под бешеным ветром._  
 _Ветер крепчает._  
***  
 _Зверя преследует_  
 _Неутомимый охотник_  
 _В логове самом._  
***  
 _Когда разрубит_  
 _Топор древесную плоть,_  
 _Земля содрогнется._  
***  
 _Тигр с драконом_  
 _Сразились. Кто же сильней?_  
 _Тот, кто подвижней!_  
***  
 _Гром гремит,_  
 _Молния яростью пышет..._  
 _Радуга скоро._ ***  
 _Мой сад расцветал_  
 _Этой весною шесть раз_  
 _Милостью неба._

В палатке сгустился ночной мрак, непроницаемый даже для моего острого зрения. Примитивный нагреватель погас. Отыскивать и надевать летную форму на ощупь должно быть неудобно и совершенно неизящно, и я, лежа в ленивом расслаблении, старался хоть немного отсрочить этот момент. Сберегая тепло, я прижался к барраярцу теснее, натягивая на обоих второй спальный мешок. Капитан повернул ко мне лицо - в темноте я почувствовал на своей щеке дыхание, когда он произнес с непривычно мягкой усмешкой:

\- Чего тебе еще? Озабоченный ты...

\- Чем? А-ау-э... - Я зевнул и потянулся, вжимаясь в теплое молодое тело. - Ты же завтра намерен меня обменять? - Завтра наступит утром, а сейчас мне не хотелось делать ничего. Даже генетическая проба, с мыслей о которой все началось... да провались она к демонам. Для серьезных целей этот образец пригодиться не может, а в виде ностальгического сувенира чересчур хлопотен.

\- Уж постараюсь. - В качестве междометия капитан помянул нечто, запутанным образом связанное с процессом естественного размножения и мне, по недостаточному знанию барраярских обычаев, неизвестное. - Долго на ваши церемонии меня... гм, моего терпения не хватит.

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, - дружески утешил я барраярца. - У тебя хорошие генетические задатки. - Мне захотелось поделиться моими наблюдениями, пусть даже со слушателем, не способным оценить мои аналитические выкладки. - Удивительно! Давно доказано, что применительно к роду человеческому естественный отбор неэффективен, но ты - просто чудо дикой селекции. Физическое развитие, восприимчивость, половая выносливость... Может, ты прошел специализированную тренировку?

Мой любовник совершенно неэстетично, с бульканьем, расхохотался. - Тре... ох, тренировку! По утрам... членом... ведро воды поднимаю! - выговорил он сквозь всхлипы.

Нет, до утонченности и понимания действительно важных материй барраярцам поистине далеко. - Мальчишка, - вздохнул я и приобнял его за плечи. - Наивный, неискушенный мальчишка. Жаль, что у меня нет времени побольше тебя... искусить.

\- Мужчину отличают по делам. И на войне, и в койке, - непреклонно заявил капитан, но тут же зевнул и обнял меня, и я почувствовал полнейшее нежелание начинать новый спор. В конце концов, нам не дано понять друг друга, даже познав. Его губы были возле моего уха, сонным голосом он прошептал: - Ты вряд ли старше меня, мой шелковый на ощупь гем-лорд. Сколько тебе лет?

Глаза у меня уже слипались, и я ответил лаконично: - Сорок два.

Мой сонный любовник с невнятным, специфически местным, возгласом подскочил было как ужаленный, дернувшись из-под моей руки.

\- Иди спать, - заплетающимся языком взмолился я, - ну чем ты недоволен? Это естественное преимущество цивилиза-а-а... - на этот раз я зевнул так, что рисковал вывихом моей многострадальной нынче челюсти. - Долгая юность плоти - это прекрасно. И твоя молодость - тоже... - мои веки сомкнулись, и я уснул.

***

Утро вышло серым и холодным. Я проснулся в одиночестве и, полузакрыв глаза, прислушался к звукам снаружи. Вестовой: "Восемь утра, милорд. Они будут через полчаса". Капитан: "Чай есть? Сделай мне кружку, сейчас буду. И позови связиста". Шуршание ткани, хлюпанье удалявшихся по грязи шагов... 

Барраярец отстегнул входной клапан и заглянул ко мне; я с уважением отметил, что лицо его было жестким и отстраненным, ничем не напоминавшим о прошедшей ночи, мундир застегнут на все пуговицы и лишь пальцы споро теребили последние крючки на воротнике: 

\- Одевайся и жди готовым. И не вздумай выходить из палатки, пока не позову.

Я молча кивнул, не вставая и не откидывая укрывавшего меня спального мешка, из-под которого виднелся рукав моей скомканной полевой формы и под которым на мне сейчас не было ничего. В этот момент, как подсказывало мне безошибочное эстетическое чутье, даже намек на наготу был бы неприличен.

В следующий и последний раз мы увиделись часом спустя уже посреди лагеря. Капитан, ссутулившийся под влажной суконной накидкой и что-то негромко втолковывающий окружавшим его бородачам в разномастной одежде, поднялся мне навстречу. 

\- Ты достойно соблюдал условия плена, центурий-капитан Рау. Я обмениваю тебя.

Я вытянулся перед ним по стойке "смирно" - на алой полевой форме ни морщинки, свежий грим лег правильными узорами - и четко отсалютовал по всем правилам, прижав сжатый кулак к груди: - Быть твоим врагом - честь, капитан.

"... а твоим любовником - удовольствие", - подумал я, но, естественно, не стал договаривать.

Уже уходя вместе с партизанским эскортом навстречу близкой свободе, я вдруг улыбнулся, подумав, что, точно в придворных романах, я так и не узнал имени того, с кем разделил ложе. Я напряг слух, пытаясь уловить что-то из разговора за спиною, но ничего, начинавшегося на "фор", не попалось в обрывке фразы "... дождись генерала, Эзар, там вместе и решите..."

Увы, детектива из меня не получилось. 

Ну хоть наставником я, надеюсь, оказался неплохим...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is translated to English and posted [here/](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285646)


End file.
